Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device and a touch operation detection method, which are suitably applied to, e.g., a portable navigation device.
Description of the Related Art
A portable navigation device (hereinafter, referred to as “PND”) is designed to be detachably attached to the dashboard of a vehicle via a cradle.
The PND of such a type serves as a vehicle navigation device when being attached to the dashboard via a cradle and serves as a personal navigation device when being detached from the dashboard.
This type of PND aims more for portability than remote-controllability. Thus, a remote controller is not provided for the PND but a user interface that receives a command from a user via a touch panel provided on the front surface of a liquid crystal display is adopted.
There is also known an electric book display control device equipped with a display integrated tablet on which a user uses his or her finger to perform a pointing operation to realize a page-turning operation (refer to, e.g., Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-348755).